DON'T LEAVE ME OWN IN THE WORLD
by Huang Gi Tao B2utys
Summary: memang kau tak berpacaran dengan ku tapi kau akan menjadi UKE ku. sampai maut memisahkan kita. Gikwang x Hyunseung


**Title : DON'T LEAVE ME OWN IN THE WORLD**

** Author : Egiiey / E,G**

**Genre: Romance,Drama, Yaoi, Sad**

**Casts: GISEUNG COUPLE , Member all BEAST**

** Warning : Failed, Typo dimana-mana, Kata-kata tidak sesuai EYD, BIKIN SAKIT MATA , dan judul kayaknya gak sesuai cerita**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

DON'T LEAVE ME OWN IN THE WORLD

**PLAY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Mungkin semua ini salah ku , yang belum maksimal menjaganya dengan baik. Membiarkannya lepas dariku . dan kini aku sendiri kesepian mungkin dia kesepian disana . Tapi, mungkin tidak dia tak akan kesepian disana karena kata orang disana tempat yang sangat suci dan dikelilingi kebahagiaan. Kalau saja diriku ini mengetahui lebih awal pasti kita berdua akan hidup bahagia tidak seperti sekarang hidupku benar-benar menderita tanpamu Seungie-hyung. Mianeyo….mianeyo seharusnya aku mengetahui dari awal tapi kini kau sudah hidup tenang sekarang hyung .~~Gikwang_**

**Flashback**

Seperti biasa hari2 ku disibukan dengan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler sepak bola . sebagai atlet sepak bola aku benar2 menyukainya . selain ekskul sepak bola , aku juga bisa menari , menyanyi dan yang lain2 yah ..~ bisa dibilang aku ini multitalent lah.

"hyung aku lelah kita istirahal 5 menit yah…yah…yah "ucap namja bertubuh tinggi berwajah kearabian

"Nea, woonie aku kekelas dulu ne ?"aku mengambil minuman yang namja itu berikan dan berjalan menuju kelas.

Saat menuju kekelas aku melihat kerumunan namja dan yeoja di kantin rebut . seperti biasa kumpulan anak2 kelas atas yang super duper konglomerat membuat antusias yang berada dikantin

"AHH mereka lagi .."gumamku lalu menuju kembali kearah yang ku tuju

Seperti biasa didalam kelasku benar2 bising oleh mahasiswa2 yang terlalu ambil baju gantiku , karna baju yang ku pakai ini yaah wajar klo kotor , Aniie..!tapi benar2 kotor.

Ku berjalan menuju ruang ganti di Kampus ku. Dan ku liat lagi tiga namja konglomerat yang selalu dipuja2 oleh namja dan yeoja di kampus ini. Yah mereka anggota BEAST , Jang Hyunseung yang digelari 4D karena lirikan matanya dan sifat2nya yang tak bisa ditebak dan lagi dia paling2 pelit klo untuk senyum entah kenapa dia seperti itu seperti tak ada sesuatu yang membuatnya senang dan menghambur2kan uang itu mungkin caranya menikmati hidup. Dan ada Yong Junhyung nama kerennya Joker anak ini tak kalah kaya nya dengan namja cantik tadi Cuma dia sangat tegas, tapi kasar namun entah mengapa yeoja dan namja disini malah mendambakannya. Satu lagi , ada Yang Yoseob umur dengn wajah nya beda jauh seperti masih anak SMA'an sifatnya juga ramah tidak seperti yang lain klo Junhyung sedang marah Yoseob selalu menenangkan. Yah ketiga namja ini benar2 sperti Icon kampus ini.

Aku pun berjalan menghindari mereka. Namun , aku tertuju ke namja cantik berkulit putih mulus itu yah ! hyunseung sebenarnya klo dilihat2 dia benar2 cantik tapi sayang dia jarang sekali senyum apalagi dengan sifat angkuhnya.

"aahh aku juga tak kalah keren dari mereka, aku masih jajaran terpopuler dikampus ?"gumamku di ruang ganti dengan berkaca2 melihat badan ku sendiri

"mmm yang satu itu menarik "senyumku.

**Keesokan harinya…**

"annyeong kiki-hyung ?"sapa namja berparas Arabian

"Annyeong woonie "senyumku lebar dari telinga kanan hingga kiri . J

"aku lapar kita kekantin yuk "ajaknya dengan memamerkan perutnya yang kelaparan

"Kajja aku juga ingin kesana …"

Sesampai nya di kantin , setelah memesan beberapa hidangan makanan dan mendapatkan tempat duduk kami mulai makan . dan lagi2 anggota BEAST memasuki kantin . dan lagi2 kantin jadi ricu karenanya

"Hey hyung kenapa melamun ?ini masih terlalu pagi untuk ngeyadong "sindir dongwoon dengan menunjuk2pake sumpitnya

"YA! Siapa yang nge-yadong aku hanya memperhatikan mereka saja "sambil nunjuk2 kearah anggota BEAST

"Hey hey hey apakah kau tertarik dengan namja cantik itu …eheemmm.."dongwoon membuatku merah merona dipipi ku."menyerah saja deh klo sama namja itu emmm siapa namanya yaa Ohhh (lampu dikepala) Ohh seungie-hyung "dongwoon kegirangan

"kenapa aku harus menyerah ?bahkan aku belum memulai "sindirku juga terhadap namja yang lebih muda dari ku itu yang sifatnya uuuh kekanakan bangaaat

" klo kau bisa membuatnya tersenyum ku acungi jempol tunggu2 (berfikir dan dapet lampu lagi) gue pinjem jempol2 temen2 dikelas untuk mu hyung "

" apakah segitunya siih dengan senyumanku yang manis ini juga bisa membuat orang disini kelepek-kelepek-dan terkapar "canda ku

"jika kau suka bilang saja lagian namja sepertu dia mana mungkin punya perasaan " dongwoon sambil mengotak-atik Handphonenya

"Ya! Hyung mu ini bisa mendapatkan namja atau yeoja dalam waktu singkat jadi klo untuk dia (sambil nunjuk kearah hyunseung) tidak ada masalah "bangga dari seorang LEE GIKWANG

Dongwoon pun berfikir. Emang bagi seorang Lee Gikwang mendapatkan yeojachingu atau namjachingu memang mudah karena dia sering bergonta-ganti pasangan dan paling lama Cuma 2 bulan itu juga lain Gikwang yang mau. Dan namja satu ini seperti tidak mempunyai kelemahan Paras tampan , bibir sexy, senyumannya bikin siapapun jadi damai melihatnya, dia hampir bisa semua cabang Olahraga tapi untuk kini dia lebih suka sepak bola, dance pun jago , nyanyi juga, dan dia juga anak konglomerat juga yang orang tuanya mempunyai perusahaan di Jepang dan ibunya mengelola 2 mol di Korea. Namun, lee gikwang ini sangat sensitive bila menyangkut kedua orang tuanya. Karena dia tidak ingin dibilang karena orang tuanya dia dapat masuk diKampus ini yang rata2nya kalangan atas padahal dia berjuang sendiri . (dan catatan Gikwang itu bias author looh ^^ #PLAKK ABAIKAN JANGAN DIANGGAP SERIUS NE )

"aku akan mendapatkan seungie dalam waktu 1 bulan …aniee tapi 2 minggu "cengiran dari Gikwang

"Sippp klo begitu , tapi jangan bikin nangis anak orang hyung ?"

**BEAST P.O.V**

Lagi-lagi mereka terhimpit oleh warga kampus disini. Benar-benar menyesakkan .bahkan terkadang barang mahal kami rusak karena mereka.

" hyung kita ini terkenalnya Cuma dikalangan kelas kita aja looh "ucap namja imut dengan boneka Pikachu yang direbut paksa dari sang JOKER

"ahh iya aku tau , kau ketinggalan berita seobbie "JOKER yang memelas jangan sampe bonekanya kotor

"LEE GIKWANG dan SONG DONGWOON bintang lapangan sepakbola itu "yoseob menunjuk kearah 6 meter kearah tempat duduk kedua namja yang juga saling berbicara

"woonie ganteng deh dia juga baik gak kaya yang satu ini "manja yoseob sambil melirik kearah JOKER

"YAA!apa maksud mu anak kecil "joker mulai naaik darah

"aduuh seobbie atut atut ada joker mau ngeluarin api dari mulutnya nanti seobbie gosong "yoseob bersembunyi dibalik tubuh hyunseung seperti anak kecil."seobbie gak mau deket2 Joker-hyung seobbie pengen deketin ntu bule ajja "yoseob berkelakuan seperti anak kecil semakin menggemaskan .

Yoseob pun berjalan kearah kedua namja di depannya dengan gaya bak model di catwalk (author gak tau tulisannya kya apa).

"Annyeong boleh seobbie duduk disini ?"langsung duduk padahal kedua namja itu belum ada ngomong buka mulut aja belum.

"STT STTT STTTwah akan ada bencana besar niic antara namja2 populer ada apa tuu namja anggota BEAST nyamperin Dongwoon ma Gikwang "ucap salah satu pengunjung kantin dan jadi heboh bahkan ada yang berniat memasukan kejadian ini dalam majalah.

Sambung tadi…..

"a..annyeong "dongwoon gagap

"annyeong tampan "ucap yoseob

Kini mereka bertiga malah sibuk ngobrol . yoseob sudah menemukan teman baru.

**Keesokan harinya…..**

Gikwang datang dengan mobil mewahnya dan gaya nya yang cool abis . ah udah biasa gikwang kan juga termasuk anaknya orang yang benar2 mampu.

Aku melirik kearah hyunseung yang lagi berjalan sendiri dikolidor tanpa ada kedua peliharaannya yang ngikutin (?). bagiku ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk lebih dekat dengannya

"Annyeong seungie kyeoptha goo "ucap ku

"annyeong" dibalasnya dingin

"jangan sinis gitu dong santai " langsung aja ku pegang tangannya

"Heey kauu lepaskan dasar mesum "dia meronta2

"lebih baik ku pegang tangan mu atau kupeluk sekarang "tawar ku

"Ahhh kauu "hyunseung mau marah namun entah dia gak jadi

Padahal , aku sudah sangat dekat dengan yang namanya hyunseung 2 hari ini . dia juga tidak menolak ku pegang tangannya tapi kenapa dia sama sekali taka da ekspresi dari raut wajahnya

**GISEUNG P.O.V**

Hyunseung pergi menuju toilet. Untuk membasuh mukanya agar menjadi segar kembali

KREEEKKK

Tiba2 pintu terkunci da nada yang memelukku . en siapa lagi kalo bukan Gikwang

"Hey kau sexy bila seperti itu "gikwang dengan nada menggoda

"menjauh dari ku dasar namja aneeh sok cool ,maniac …"kesal hyunseung dan beralih namun terhalang olah tangan Gikwang

"Kau mau kemana baby hanya kita berdua disini jadi jangan sia2kan kesempatan ini "gikwang pun perlahan mendekati hyunseung

"yaa kau bila macam2 kulaporkan dengan pesuruh ku dank au akan di hukum berat "hyunseung perlahan menjauh namun

BRUUUK ….~~

Hyunseung sang angkuh terpeleset dan jatuh dengan cara tak elit. Dan memegangi pantatnya yang sakit

"AHAAA bahkan aku belum mau memulainya kau malah sudah siap duluan"seringgai Gikwang

"YAA! Apa mau mu ? menjauh dari ku "ucapnya

"A-K-U M-A-U K-A-U "gikwang dengan jemari2 nya yang perlahan mengusap2 wajah mulus namja yang tengah duduk

CHUUU~~~

Bibir gikwang pun mendarat di bibir tipis hyunseung . dan taka da balasan dari hyunseung .

"Uwaaa i…i….ini first kiss k..kuu….tapi kenapa dengan NAMJA SEPERTI MU "hyunseung memutup mulutnya dengankedua tangannya dan meratapi ciuman pertamanya direnggut oleh namja didepannya yang hanya tersenyum manis

"Bagus kalau gitu, jangan ada namja lain yang menghapus stempel dariku , a-rra-so ?"bisik ku ketelinga hyunseung

" kau, memang siapa kau berani2nya memerintahku.."

" aku lee gikwang namjachingu dari lee hyunseung "

" hey kau seenak jidatnya mengganti marga ku dan satu lagi aku tak akan sudi berpacaran denganmu "

"memang kau tak berpacaran dengan ku tapi kau akan menjadi UKE ku "

Aku bisa melihat mata hyunseung melebar karena perkataanku tadi. Aapa aku keterlaaluan padahal rencana ku takseperti ini dan masalah ciuman itu juga tak ada direncana ku sebelumnya .tapi mungkin karena aku benar2 gemas melihat tingkah lagu namja itu

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu aku dan hyunseung tak mengungkit2 nya lagi . semakin lama juga ada percikan2 rasa diantara kami berdua .

Seminggu telah lewat…

Entah kenapa kami berdua jadi saling mengisi satu dengan yang lain . memperhatikan satu dengan yang lain. Tau kebiasaan satu dengan yang lain . ternyata namja angkuh nan cantik rupawan itu ternyata berhati lembut dan benar2 rapuh . sampai saat ini aku belum pernah melihatnya tertawa lepas , tapi untungnya kini saat bersamaku dia perlahan mulai bisa untuk tersenyum.

**~~ HYUNSEUNG P.O.V ~~**

Entah kenapa perasaan ku seperti ini bila bersama nya yah itu namjachinguku Lee Gikwang . sebenarnya , aku tak ingin mempunyai orang yang menyayangiku dan sebenarnya aku akan membuat semua orang yang mengenalku membencik,u agar nanti mereka tak menyesal mengenalku.

HUWEEEE…~~~HUWEEEE…..!

"uhuuukkk uhhhukkkk huweeekk…"darah …darah lagi .." hal semacam ini sudah biasa ku tanggung sendiri . bukan karena apa, karena penyakitku ini benar2 membuatku ingin menjauh dari kehidupan luar tapi

HUWEEEE..~~~

"apa kah aku boleh diberi kesempatan untuk mencintai seseorang lagi , jika itu boleh aku akan termotifasi untuk hidup "lirih ku sambill melihat foto masa lalu ku yang menyuramkan dan yang membuatku tak bisa tersenyum lagi.

Foto dimana aku dan tunanganku yang bernama Yoon Doo joon . tapi dia meninggalkanku sendiri dan ditambah

lagi dengan penyakit ini .

Keesokan Harinya…..

Aku dan hyunseung seperti biasa menikmati makanan di Kantin sekolah bersama Junhyung, Yoseob dan Dongwoon. Kami benar2 sangat akrab sekarang.

"kiki aku ketoilet dulu "hyunseung seraya melambai2kan tangannya kearah ku

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Arrgggghhhhhh….arrgggghhhh.."kepalaku mulai sakit lagi aahhh benar2 sakit seperti mau pecah ."Oba….obaat…kuu dimana arrgg….mmmmhhh "ku menahan sakit yang teramat dalam dan mencari2 obat didalam tasku . 5 pil sekaligus ku tegak dan satu suntikan untuk penghilang rasa sakit ini sudah membuatku lebih baik

"Aku harus bisa hidup lama …!"semangatku dan merapikan diriku akibat tadi pasti berantakan rambutku

.

.

.

"Hyung bisa bicara berdua denganmu .."ajak dongwoon dan menarik tangan ku

"Ne…. waeyo woonie ?

"Kiki-_hyung_ sampai kapan kau akan terus absen main bola dan mementingkan namjachingumu itu "dongwoon sedikit menaikan nada suaranya

"entah lah , dulu ku kira akan seperti mantan2 ku tapi, dia berbeda dia bisa membuat ku nyaman bila didekatnya dan juga sebaliknya . mungkin ini yang namanya cinta aahhhh aku harus bersamanya terus woonie entah mengapa akhir2 ini firasatku selalu buruk bila jauh darinya "kutepuk sedikit punggung dongwoon

"Tapi dia bisa saja mengurus dirinya sendiri HYUNG dia bisa menggunakan uangnya "

"Tapi firasatku tak pernah salah woonie, aah udah jangan bahas ini lagi "ku tinggalkan dia .

Dongwoon benar2 tidak suka dengan sifat gikwang kini yang lebih mementingkan Hyunseung dari pada karir di persepak bolaaannya apa lagi 2 kali pertandingan dia tak ikut

"Seungie hyung, Tarraawa .."

"Wae.. woonie "aku mengikuti dongwoon dari belakang dan sampai di balkon atap kampus

"Bisakah kau menginggalkan Kiki-hyung , hanya untuk beberapa minggu ku mohon "ucap dongwoon dan hamper membuat jantungku remuk

"Tapi woonie wae yo ?"lirihku

"Kau tau seungie-hyung sepak bola itu sudah mendarah daging bagi gikwang , dank au tau walau dia anak konglomerat sepertimu tapi dia sama sekali tidak bergantung dari uang kedua orang tuanya , barang2 mewah yang dia punya adalah hasil jerih payah Kiki-hyung . namun, bila kini dia selalu tak ikut bertanding apa kau mau membuat hal kesukaannya hancur dan lagi sebentar lagi ada CUBE CUP ini kesenpatan emas dan terakhir untuk Kiki-hyung untuk membuktikan kepada kedua orang tuanya klo dia bisa berdiri sendiri"ketusku

"Jadi gikwang benar2 menyukai bola , tapi aku tak pernah menyuruhnya untuk berhenti "

"Miane hyung, hanya untuk sementara menjauhlah dari kiki-hyung "dongwoon yang langsung meninggalkan hyunseung yang berdiri membeku

Aku hanya bisa terdiam , rasanya sesak didada ini mengingat perkataan dongwoon tadi . perlahan air mata ku keluar membasahi pipiku

"Kenapa hari ini begitu kejam "wae apa tuhan tak menyayangiku "lirihku

**Flash back**

Malam ini entah kenapa sakit dikepalaku mulai memuncak dan aku sudah tak bisa menanggungnya. Pamanku kini sedang merawatku dirumah sakit .

"Seungie kenapa kau keras kepala begini "

"Miane , tapi aku tak mau …."

"Seungie tapi kau harus di operasi dan di kemoterapi seungie "

"Aku tak mau , itu semua percuma , aku tak mau menahan sakit terus "

"Tapi akan sama saja seungie , kau operasi kau bisa hidup lebih lama ….."

"lebih lama dan hasilnya itu kecil yak an"lirih ku sambil memegangi kepalanya

"Kalau tidak begitu kondisi mu akan memburuk mungkinuntuk hidup hanya setengah tahun "ucap pamanku

**FLASH BACK END**

Kenapa kemarin aku dinyatakan akan mati dan kini aku harus meninggalkan orang yang sudah mengisi hatiku yang hampa ini.

"Hiks….hiks…..hiks…..hiksss "

Keesokan harinya

Entah mengapa hyunseung hari ini aneh dia tidak memperdulikankusama sekali. Dia kembali lagi dengan hyunseung yang dulu jutek dan dingin kepada ku

"Seungie-hyung waegeure ?"

"Kiki aku mau bicara aku akan to the point saja "

"Wae hyung "aku tersenyum semanis mungkin

"kiki kita berpisah saja ne "

JEDERRRRR

Bagaikan terkena petir , aku hanya memandang lirih namja cantik di depanku yang baru saja mengatakan "Berpisah "

"Waeyo hyung , apakah kiki berbuat salah padamu "aku sambil mengelus2 pipinya

"Anieyo, aku hanya bosan bersandiwara didepanmu sebenar nya dari awal aku tak mencintai mu, mianeyo kiki "ucap ku bangkit dari tempat duduk dan meninggalkannya namun tangan lembut Gikwang menahanku

"Waeyo hyung kenapa kau seperti ini aku seperti bermimpi dan aku harus bangun "gikwang sedikit mencubit pipi

"Anie kiki kita berpisah saja "

Aku meninggalkan gikwang yang membatu

"Mianeyo kiki aku melakukan ini karena aku benar2 mencintaimu , aku tak ingin menyusahkan mu dan lagi umurku tak akan lama , dan kau harus mencari penggantiku "batinku sambil mengusap2 air mataku yang terjun deras

**GIKWANG P.O.V**

Aku tak percaya – aku tak percaya . kini hubungan ku dengan nya telah berakhir walau hanya beberapa minggu aku menjadi kekasihnya tapi aku sudah nyaman dengannya . kenapa ini terjadi aku benar2 mencintainya aku belum bisa melepaskannya

"Aku tak akan melepasmu seungie hyung "

TIDAK AKAN

TIDAK AKAN PERNAH

**SEUNGIE P.O.V**

Seperti biasa aku harus cek ronsen di rumah sakit . memang penyakitku kini benar2 parah .

"aku benar2 kesepian kini tanpamu"lirih ku

Kampus

Kini aku dan hyunseung taka da kontak sedikit pun sudah 2 hari aku tak bertegur sapa dengannya . aku ingin meminta penjelasan kenapa dia ingin putus dengan ku.

"Seungie hyung apa kita benar2 berpisah "

"Nea "hyunseung berlari menghindari ku dan aku hanya mengejarnya namun

CHUUU~~~~

Mataku terbelalak mendapati Hyunseung mencium bibir namja lain . namja itu Joker

"Hyunseung Kau "ucap ku benar2 naik darah

PLAKKK….."

"dasar murahan …..

PLAAKKK

"kejam kau seungie-hyung

PLAKK

"kau benar2 manusia terkejam

BRUUUUK

"Kau joker kau …kau penghianat

Entah emosiku benar2 naik dan menampar pipi mulus hyunseung berkali2 dan juga menonjok sahabatku JOKER

"seungie hyung jadi ini balasanmu ,OK kita putus"ucapku dan meninggal kan kedua manja penghianat ini

**HYUNSEUNG P.O.V**

Aku menerima dengan lapang dada cara Gikwang menamparku dengan amarahnya. Aku mengerti kini dia benar2 marah besar kepada ku .

"Seungie-hyung kenapa dengan mu kenapa kau menciumku"Joker yang tak tau apa2 juga ikut babak belur

"Mianeyo mianeyo aku tak bermaksud menciummu dan mianeyo aku juga membuatmu masuk dalam masalah ku "aku berlari menjauhi Joker . aku lari dan berlari hingga sampai di mobil ku. Ku gas menuju rumah sakit karena akibat tadi bukan hanya kepala ku yang sakit juga hatiku

**GIKWANG P.O.V**

AAHHH semuanya kejam jahat semuanya Bangs**t . kulihat hyunseung menuju parkiran dan aku berniat mengikutinya dan sampai di rumah sakit . aku menunggu diluar . mungkin fikirku dia akan menggobati lukanya .

Hyunseung keluar dari rumah sakit dengan obat2an ditangannya . dan aku ikuti sampai ke apartemen mewah miliknya.

**Apartemen Hyunseung**

Tok..tok..tok

Ah siapa lagi malam2 mengetuk pintu rumah ku pdahal ada Bel. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin membuka karena kepalaku benar2 berat sangat berat.

"Mau ap…."aku melotot karena namja didepanku langsung menyambarku

"Seungie hyung aku benar2 mencintai mu tapi kau benar2 membuat hatiku terluka "ucap gikwang yang langsung memeluk tubuh ku erat sekali

"Kiki lepaskan "

"Hyung uummpppph…upppphhmmm "aku di cium paksa oleh namja didepanku

"Kiki lepa…mmmpphh lepaskan …..mmmpphhh "aku terus2an dihujani ciuman oleh gikwang

PLAKK

"kau tau hyuseung kau menginginkan ini kan Haah "bahasa nonformal dari gikwang

"KELUAR DARI RUMAH KU"bentak ku

Namun'

BRUUUUUKKKKKKK….

**GiSEUNG P.O.V**

**BRUUUKKKKKK**

Kulihat hyunseung terjatuh kelantai .

"Seungie guenchana "aku benar2 cemas ku dapati tubuh nya benar2 panas dan pucat . langsung ku bawa ke Rumah sakit

Aku hanya mondar mandir di luar UGD . entah kenapa mereka lama sekali memeriksa hyunseung. Namun, tak lama aku melihat namja penghianat yang mencium namjachingunya tadi .

"Kiki seungie apakah dia baik2 saja "Joker

Rasanya sakit bila melihatnya dan kuputuskan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit menghindari Joker.'dan menuju ke Lapangan bola . dan hanya dengan bermain bola perasaan sedihnya hilang

**Hyunseung P.O.V**

"junhyung janjinya jangan bilang ke Kiki soal penyakit ku "lirihku sambil menahan sakit yang tak tertahankan

"Jadi kau menciumku agar bisa membuat Kiki menjauh dari mu ?"

"Nea, aku tak mau dia mempunyai perasaan yang mendalam kepadaku, toh aku tak akan lama hidup "kubiarkan kali ini tersenyum untuk orang lain

"Tapi seharusnya kau tak begitu hyung dia bisa membantumu melawan penyakitm,u dia namjachingumu dan bisa selalu ada untuk mendukungmu hyung "

"Anie, biar saja aku yang menanggung ini sendiri aku tak mau memberi harapan palsu kepadanya biarlah dia tak tau dengan penyakit ku ini "

**Gikwang P.O.V**

Kegiatanku kini mulai aktif kembali, kembali dengan bermain sepakbola. Sudah 3 hari aku belum bertemu dengan hyunseung . dan hyunseung juga sudah 3 hari tak datang ke Kampus

. dan sudah kuanggap aku tak ada hubungan nya lagi dengan Hyunseung.

Kini aku mulai dekat dengan Hyosung . Entah kapan aku mulai dekat dengannya.

**KANTIN….**

Kini hanyaa ada Joker dan Yoseob di Kantin . Yoseob selalu membuat suasana ceria di kantin dan terkadang bertingkah sangat konyol. Dia tau kalo Joker dan Hyunseung punya masalah masing2 .

"Uwaaaa Gikwang membawa yeoja baru..!"seru pengunjung kantin.

Yoseob dan Junhyung meloleh dan melotot . mungkin ada kekesalan diraut Yoseob dan Junhyung padahal baru beberapa hari mereka putus dan kini Gikwang sudah menggandeng yeoja lain .

"Kiki , Tarrawaa ,Palli "ucapku sinis

"eodiga ?jawabnya

"Kau ikutlah dengan kami sekarang! "bentak yoseob. Gikwang pun menuruti dan mengikuti kedua namja itu

Balkon atap kampus

BRUUUK..BRAAKKK…

Sebuah tonjokan menghujani tubuh Gikwang .

"Kau kenapa seperti ini , BRUUUUKKK… kau tak merasa bersalah dengan Hyunseung? BRUUUUK "Junhyung terus2an memukulinya. Yoseob hanya diam tercengang ,mengghalangipun juga percuma

Kini junhyung terdiam dan sedikit melangkah menjauh dari namja yang sudah babak belur.

Yoseob kini yang mendekati Gikwang perlahan .

"Ck, hanya ini kekuatan m?u "sindir Gikwang

"Kami hanya ingin memberitahumu "yoseob yang membantu gikwang berdiri dan mengusap2 darah di bibir dan keningnya.

"Kau ingin dengar cerita ku"senyuman berbinar dari Yoseob . gikwang benar2 tak mengerti dengan hyung2nya ini . setelah dia dipukuli sekarang dia harus mendengarkan Yoseob cerita

"kau tau ? sebenarnya Hyunseung dulu mempunyai tunangan "aku membelokkan mataku tak percaya mendengar yoseob

"Dulu dia mempunyai tunangan bernama Dujun dan Dujun teman baik kami, Kau tau? sebenarnya Hyunseung sangat2 menderita dari lahir hingga Dujun datang dan membantunya bangkit dengan terus mendukungnya "

"Apasih mau kalian "bentak Gikwang

"kau dengarkan dulu kalau , hyung mu mau bebicara "bentak balik Junhyung

"Memang sejak kecil hyunseung memiliki tubuh yang lemah dan berpenyakitan , semenjak mengenal dujun dia berubah lebih aktif ,ceria , mudah bergaul , namun diperkirakan hyunseung akan meninggal karena saat itu ginjal yang satu tak berfungsi dan mereka cepat2 menikah karena Dujun tak mau kehilangan Hyunseung. Namun, tuhan berkehendak lain , dujun yang malah meninggal dunia terlebih dahulu, mendahului hyunseung karena kecelakaan beruntun saat perjalanan menuju tempat bulan madu mereka. Dan semenjak kejadian itu dia terus menutup diri . bahkan kami sahabatnya Cuma bisa menghibur saja "sambung yoseob

"Ja..jadi itu sebab hyunseung sulit sekali tersenyum "gikwang mulai antusias

"Nea, dan kau tau , kini dia tersenyum, menangis, terkejut , bercanda dan sebagainya karena mu kiki , kau telah merubahnya menjadi Hyunseung yang ceria "

"Aku …?

"Nea, kau dan kau harus dengarkan ini " "Hyunseung umurnya tidak lama lagi , memang penyakit dahulu telah hilang tapi kini penyakit baru datang lagi kepada hyunseung hyung dia kini mengalami kangker Otak ada kangker diotaknya ... hiks..hiks….."lirih Yoseob dan tak terbendung lagi. Joker hanya menepuk2 dadanya

"MWOOO… ti..ti..tidak mungkin….." entah sekarang perasaan apa yang dirasakan gikwang . HANCUR yah kata HANCUR mungkin lebih tepat untuknya sekarang.

"dia sangat menderita...hiks... kumohon untuk saat ini, untuk saat ini saja hikss... kumohon kau berada disampingnya "

"Ku mohon..ku..kumohon... kau untuk selalu ada disampingnya ne, karena seungie-hyung hanya membutuhkan mu saat ini "Joker menepuk punggung gikwang

"Andweee …andwee…"gikwang melesat meninggalkan hyung2nya itu

Diapun berlari-lari-lari dan lari menuju rumah sakit

**Rumah Sakit….**

Kini ku dapati tubuh hyunseung terbujur di kamar yang berada dirumah sakit. Tubuhnya dipasangi banyak peralatan aneh entah apa itu namanya . tubuhnya juga semakin kurus , pucat .

"Miane hyung ..miane "kini ku meratapi kesalahanku yang tak mengetahui namja didepanku sedang berjuang keras untuk melawan penyakitnya

Tangannya benar2 hangat , aku terus2 mengelus2 rambut , pipi, dan bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Pagi pun tiba**

"Akkkhhh berattt…."hyunseung perlahan membuka matanya .

"Chagi kau sudah siuman? "gikwang langsung mengecek kening nya

"jadi kau yang membuat tubuh ku menjadi berat begini….?"hyunseung mendapati gikwang sedang memeluknya di ranjang itu

"Hyung miane ….."

"tak aapa aku mengerti , aku sudah ter…terbiasa dengan semua ini "senyumpun terlihat dari bibir tipis hyunseung

"Kalau saja aku mengetahui dari awal aku….."omonganku tertahan oleh jari lentik hyunseung

"Sttt ….aku tak mau menyalahkan dirimu. Lihat aku seperti robot ni... ni... ni...dan ini.. seperti robot "hyunseung mencoba menghibur gikwang yang tengah bersedih

"Iya hyung kau seperti robot , tapi robot yang cantik "gikwang pun menanggapinya

Ku putuskan untuk membiarkan hyunseung beristirahat .karena mungkin dia akan kelelahan diajak bercanda oleh ku

"Hey kau , kau siapanya seungie "ucap namja sedikit tua berbaju seragam dokter

"aku , namjachingu nya"ucapku tegas

"boleh ikut dengan ku " ku ikuti dokter itu

"jadi kau namjachingunya ya "

"Nea,

"Aku pamannya Roh Jihoon imnida "

"Nea , Neaga Gikwang imnida "

"Seharusnya kau bujuk dia untuk operasi! "aku terkejut dengan pernyataan to the point dari dokter itu

"Miane….miane yoo aku tak tau klo dia separah ini, seharusnya aku tau dari awal , miane yo "lirih ku

"Kau .. bujuk dia untuk operasi dan kemoterapi walau ini akan menyakitkan tapi ini akan membuatnya hidup lebih lama "

"Jinjja yo, apa pun aku akan lakukan agar dia hidup "

.

.

.

.

"Akkkhhh appayooo….oppoo….mmmm…oppooo…."kini aku hanya bisa menangis dengan menggenggap erat tangan hyunseung. Aku tak tau dokter2 disini sedang melakukan apa, padahal ini baru pemeriksaan tapi ku lihat hyunseung malah tersiksa begini

"Chagi ini tidak akan bertahan lama tahan sebentar ne kiki selalu ada disampingmu..."bisikan memenangkan diberikan

Tak berapa lama hyunseung seperti tertidur mungkin efek dari obat2 yang diberikan.

Kulihat perlahan rambut2nya mulai rontok sedikit demi sedikit .miris memang bila melihatnya seperti ini .

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kali ini aku ada latihan bola dan sedikit pertandingan. Berat rasanya meninggalkan hyunseung dirumah sakit tapi harus gimana lagi. Latihan pun sampai jam 7 malam . kini lapangan benar2 sepi . aku bisa teriak sepuasku

"AAAAAAAA…AAAAAAAAAA'''AAAAAAAAAAA''' untuk meringankan bebanku dan terus2 menendang bola. Namun kudapati sesosok namja berpakaian dokter, namja yang berbicara dengan ku kemarin dia juga membawa seseorang dikursi roda dengan syat merah tebal .

"Chagi "ucapku sambil menghampiri dirinya

"Dia ingin sekali melihat mu, latihan bola dia terus2 memaksaku , yah apa boleh buat "ucap ajussi itu

"Aniieyo, aku tak memaksamu ajussi "hyunseung berakting ngambek dan mempout kan bibirnya

"Ya sudah kutinggalkan kalian ne, kiki jaga seungie ne, ?

Kudorong kursi roda yang dipakai hyunseung ketengah lapangan .

"Kenapa kau kesini kau bisa sakit nanti "

"Aku memang sudah sakit kiki "

"Iya iya tapi kau akan lebih sakit "perlahan ku elus pipinya

"kau benar2 kelelahan , lihatlah keringat mu itu "hyunseung melihat bajuku basah dengan keringat

"lalu kenapa kau kesini ?

"aku ingin melihatmu latihan "

"OK tunggu disini ne "ku berlari mengambil beberapa bola.

"Liat ini chagi ….."kutunjukan keakhlianku bermain bola, menyundul, melempar, menendang dan kuselingi dengan aksi kocak ku

"Hahahaha kiki pabo hahaha"aku sangat senang meliat hyunseung tertawa lepas karena ku

"Chagi kau mau kan di operasi ….."tanyaku halus

"TIDAK AKU TIDAK MAU…"

"Wae ?"

"Karena itu benar2 menyakitkan dan lagi hasilnya akan sama saja "hyunseung mulai muram

"sebentar lagi ada Champion CUBE CUP aku akan berlaga di situ , kau tak ingin kah melihatku tampil keren disitu "aku mengganti topic "

"Ingin….ingin…ingin sekali aku melihat "ucapnya

"Nah , kau operasi ya? agar bisa melihat ku disana ". Hyunseung terlihat sedang berfikir keras.

"Tapi itu menyakitkan...sangat...sangat menyakitkan "buliran permatapun akhirnya turun juga di mata indah Hyunseung

"aku akan selalu bersamamu, kapan pun , aku akan bersamamu sebagai peredam rasa sakitmu , OK "

"Ta..tapi.."

"mmm... aku kan selalu berada disampingmu saat kau berobat , masa nanti waktu aku bertanding dengan gaya keren ku kau tidak ada siih nanti bisa saja aku digoda dengan namja atau yeoja genit lainnyaa..."sekarang yang gikwang mulai deh ngambek

"Ok tapi aku menonton mu dulu baru aku mau dioperasi "

"Janji ….

"nea, janji "kami pun melingkarka kedua jari kelingking kami

"Kau harus datang dan aku akan membawa tropi itu untuk mu ,"ucapku seraya bergaya seperti patung liberty

"Nea… aku akan terus dan bejuang untuk selalu bisa melihatmu "batin hyunseung.

**Champion CUBE CUP pun dimulai…**

Kini tim kami akan segera bertanding , aku melihat sorak2 penonton sangat meriah . dan aku benar2 bahagia seseorang yang aku sayangi juga datang ya Jang Hyunseung menontonku ditengah2 para penonton yang lain

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pertandingan pun berakir dengan kemenangan telak kami 3-5 . ku lihat hyunseung sudah tidak ada di kumpulan penonton .aku langsung menuju kerumah sakit. Dan benar hyunseung sudah ada disana dengan infus di tangannya.

"Chagi bangun! aku menang karena mu "ku belai dirinya ,

"Chukkae kiki "dia bersorak ternyata dia hanya berpura2 memejamkan mata.

"Kau keren sekali di sana tadi tapi aku iri pendukungmu benar2 banyak "hyunseung mempout bibirnya

"wae kau cemburu "sindirku

"Nea aku cemburu kau hanya milikku…."

"Nah seperti janji kita aku sudah memenuhi janjiku dan kini kau juga ?"

"aku siap untuk dioperasi untuk mu "

"kau tau apa kalimat saat bertemu dengan mu "aku mengelus rambutnya

"Aku tak ingat "

"aku pernah bilang 'memang kau tak berpacaran dengan ku tapi kau akan menjadi UKE ku' itu akan jadi kenyataan "kuronggoh saku celanaku kuberikan sekotak kecil pada hyunseung

"Apa ini "

"Buka lah "

"Uwaaaa "hyunseung terlihat berbinar .

"aku akan melamarmu tapi setelah kau operasi jadi aku ingin melihat mu hidup setelah ini "

"tapi itu tak akan mungkin kiki "

"Mungkin , kalau kau mencintaiku kau harus hidup dan menjadi UKE ku "aku benar2 berharap dia hidup seusai operasi. Entah kamar ini jadi penuh air mata suster2 juga ikut tersentuh dan menangis. Namun ku coba untuk tidak menangis

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari operasi pun tiba ada beberapa dokter yang menangani .

"chagi ingatlah kau harus jadi Uke ku ,arraso "

"Nea , aku akan hidup untuk mu ne, " dia menciumku entah ini ciuman terakhirku tau lain . jadi kubalas ciumannya.

Aku , junhyung, yoseob, dongwoon dan seluruh keluarga hyunseung dan keluargaku turut menunggu jalannya operasi . operasi ini cukup lama .

.

.

.

Sudah 1 bulan hyunseung koma . namun akhirnya dia siuman. Kini seluruh kelurga berkumpul dikamar hyunseung dan juga teman2 , suster dan yang lain. Karena seprti janjiku bila dia hidup aku langsung melamarnya. Kini dia benar2 cantik dan aku juga tampan .

"Apakah kau bersedia menjadi suami dan berjanji untuk sehidup semati dengan Jang hyunseung "ucap pendeta

"Nea aku berjanji "

"Dan jang hyunseung apakah kau berjanji selalu taat dan patuh kepada suamimu ?

"Nea, aku berjanji "

Kami pun melingkarkan cincin di jari manis kami. Suasana benar2 meriah dirumah sakit kini. Dan kini kami juga sah menjadi sepasang suami istri .

"CHUKKAE...

"CHUKKAE SEUNGGIE DAN KIKI ..."

Suasana pun menjadi meriah dengan tepuk tangan dimana-mana . dokter dan susterpun tak henti-hentinya tertawa dan memberikan ucapan.

**namun**

**semua itu**

**hanya**

**sekilas**

"Kiki sa…ra…ngae….."

tak berapa lama Hyunseung menghembuskan nafas nya

"ANDWE….ANDWEEE…ANDWEEEEE….hiks..hiks…hikss"kini suasana berubah 180 derajat yang tadinya suka cita dan kini menjadi duka cita. Seluruhnya menangis menangis menangis . kamar ini sekarang dibanjiri oleh tangisan

"SARANGHAE ...SARANGHAE...HIKS...HIKS...

**_ Aku akan selalu mencintai mu seungie .dan ingat kau telah menjadi Uke ku jangan pernah selingkuh disana ._**

**_THE END..._**


End file.
